The present invention generally to infant activity toys and, more particularly, to an activity gym/mat which is configured to allow toys, mobiles or similar devices to be suspended from a frame assembly thereof, and is quickly collapsible to a configuration which lends itself to easy portability.
An item known to most parents and popular with many infants toddlers is commonly referred to as an activity arch of gym. Activity arches/gyms typically comprise a rigid frame or bar having a plurality of detachable toys suspended therefrom. In those activity arches which comprise a rigid frame, such frame is typically positioned upon a horizontal support surface such as a floor, with the infant or toddler being positioned under the frame so as to be able to grasp the toys suspended therefrom. Other activity arches comprise a single bar which is adapted to be attached to a car seat or stroller in a manner allowing the infant or toddler within the car seat or stroller to be able to play with those toys suspended from the bar.
Another item known to most parents and also popular with infants and toddlers is referred to as an activity mat. Activity mats typically comprise a layer of cushioned or padded material having decorative indicia and various activity items disposed on one side or face thereof. The mat is also typically placed upon a horizontal support surface such as a floor, and provides a comfortable, clean surface upon which the infant or toddler can play or sleep.
While activity mats are able to be folded and thus are easily portable, activity arches/gyms are typically not configured in a manner facilitating portability. In this regard, those activity arches/gyms which are specifically configured for retrofit attachment to a car seat or stroller do not have the structural attributes which allow for use upon a floor or other horizontal support surface. Those activity arches/gyms which are specifically configured for such usage are typically not easily portable due to the rigid construction of the frame thereof. It would be highly desirable to provide an activity arch/gym which is easily collapsible and thus portable to allow for usage in conjunction with a mat such as an activity mat at any desired location.
The present invention addresses this particular need by providing a gym which combines the attributes of an activity arch and an activity mat, and is quickly collapsible to a configuration which lends itself to easy portability. These and other attributes of the present invention will be described in more detail below.